Consider Yourself One Of Us!
by ScroogeMcDuck
Summary: A Delightfully Dickensian Musical Journey otherwise known as my 'Oliver' diary . From auditions to the final bows; herein is my journey in the wonderful world of the magical musical 'Oliver'.
1. Setting The Scene

Consider Yourself One Of Us!

A Delightfully Dickensian Musical Journey

August 26th 2009

I found out in late June that our school would be performing my favourite musical of all time; Oliver! The official announcement went as follows:

"**Whole School Musical 2010**

I am pleased to announce that the whole of school musical for 2010 will be Oliver! Oliver is a musical adaptation of Charles Dickens's classic tale of an orphan who runs away from the orphanage and hooks up with a group of boys trained to be pickpockets by an elderly mentor. Oliver opened in London in 1960 and became the longest running production ever with 2619 performances until it was beaten by Jesus Christ Superstar twelve years later. Some of the classic songs from the musical are: Food Glorious Food, Oliver!, Consider Yourself, You've Got to Pick a Pocket or Two, I'd Do Anything, Oom-Pah-Pah, As Long as He Needs Me and many many more. The famous movie version of the musical was made in 1968 and to this day remains a timeless classic. Auditions will be held very early in Term 2 and the shows will be in March.**"**

However, there was a typo (early in Term Two). As a matter of fact, auditions are two weeks from now although I am not certain of the exact dates and times (frustrating, to say the least).

However I feel fully prepared having memorized the movie script, score and choreography a year or so ago out of sheer devotion to the show. XD This document will be a faithful record of everything from the audition process to rehearsals to (inevitable) random backstage moments.

As of today I have been rehearsing for my audition ever since learning about the show being put on at school (that is to say, for the past three months). I am auditioning for the parts of Fagin and Nancy, Fagin being my preference although I know I can pull off both roles. That sounds incredibly egotistical (and strange) but what can I say? I'm an actor!

_" All you actors are so interesting, so flamboyant! Me... I'm about as flamboyant as a bagel."_ – FAME

My audition piece is in fact two excerpts; one from Fagin's 'Reviewing The Situation', the other from Nancy's 'As Long As He Needs Me'; this is to show the casting panel how I can play both roles. Both Nancy and Fagin are very out of character for me so, if I am cast as either, it will be a great acting experience. ^^

More updates will come closer to the audition date; until then, cheerio!

ScroogeMcDuck


	2. Pretend Audition Night

August 27th 2009

The audition notice will be posted next week; auditions will be held the week after (thanks for telling me O Wise and Wonderful Producer/Musical Director!)

As well as working on my own audition, I've been assisting my younger brother in learning the lyrics of Consider Yourself; he's going for the part of the Artful Dodger. He's been stuck in the ensemble for the past two years (whereas I've moved up the chain) and he's ecstatic at getting a chance to play a role like Dodger; he and I both feel very confident in his abilities to get the part. ^^ He looks very dashing in a top hat, if I do say so myself. XD

Last night was pretend audition night, meaning my brother and I would take turns addressing the 'panel' (the other plus two stuffed animals) as if we were really trying out for the show. A little pathetic but, since I have an explanatory speech to learn, well worth it. Afterwards we gave each other honest critique and so forth; apparently my Nancy is perfect although I make funny faces when I sing. =P My brother's picked up the lyrics to Consider Yourself surprisingly well; it only took him two days!

And another thing…something tells me the panel won't include or consist of a stuffed panda wearing an oversized fedora. (I just had to say that…)

I realize it's rather pointless writing another entry when I have so little to say but I'll do so anyway just to keep readers informed. Thanks to my reviewers who've wished me luck; it means so much to me to know that I have your support in my endavours! Thank you!

Until I have something more meaningful to report,

ScroogeMcDuck


	3. Now Is The Winter Of My Discontent

September 1st 2009

I'm numb with shock.

Apparently auditions won't be until _**NOVEMBER**_.

-sobs-

Apparently the timeframe (September to March) to rehearse the show is too long. DX

Understandably, I am **VERY FED UP** at present.

I feel like I was seconds away from being handed a piece of cake or something, only to have it snatched back. D: Oh well. Back to the normal routine of school, Chinese lessons, homework and dentist trips.

-curls up in a corner-

Thus, this story will be on hiatus until closer to November.

I still can't believe it.

NOVEMBER.

Gaaaaah!


	4. Auditionee Appeased

September 2nd 2009

"_I'm really excited about this!"_

"_I know you are." –grin-_

-The Director and I

Had a chat with our esteemed director today and confirmed changes of this year's auditions. This year we get sides for our chosen character(s) ahead of time; which we can memorize or bring in and read (in character) for the panel. Singing is mandatory for singing roles, and songs from the show are allowed.

The director, marvelous lady that she is, lent me her Oliver! Programme from the London show which she saw during her holidays. It's so pretty… XD

Also; more good news! Our school's extracurricular programme is offering a drama workshop;

"…_great benefit for those interested in pursuing acting, especially in school productions such as Oliver!"_

That'll keep me busy one night a week until November. ^^ -somewhat appeased-

I'm feeling muich better about the changed date now, although people keep telling me they didn't expect auditions to be next week anyway…all I can say is; why didn't you tell me that SOONER? XD


	5. An Alternate Ending

September 29th 2009

Met our esteemed director at the bike parking part of school today (I'd just got off the bus from my after school orchestral group and she and I happened to reach the bikes at the same time). Anyway.

She asked if she could use my DVD for a little longer; she's writing the Where Is Love? Reprise scene at the start of Act II. I confirmed that we're using the movie ending (Nancy sings Oom-Pah-Pah to distract Sykes and Fagin to help Oliver escape). I'm very happy about this; it works so much better there in a dramatic sense. 8D (No offence to those of you who've played/prefer the stage version).

She informed me more information would be in the school newsletter after our October holiday (lasts a week, starts on the morrow) and that there would be screenings. I said 'Cool', she said 'It'll be your movie,' and laughed. I'm somewhat befuddled by this; can anyone tell me what a screening is in relation to auditions? Excuse my ignorance. XD

Anyway, the date is drawing nearer! Still practicing like a madwoman. =P


	6. Consider Yourself Stressed Out!

October 18th 2009

From the school newsletter (teacher's names omitted to keep privacy etc)

The Whole School Production

**Theatre**

Calling all singers, dancers and actors…..

This year our whole school production is the musical version of Charles Dickens' story

of Oliver. This is a timeless tale of an orphan boy who is on an exciting and special

journey through life. As we will hold auditions from Monday 2nd of November we would

like to outline a number of things so that you can begin preparing for them.

REHEARSALS

Students in Key stage 2, 3 and 4 are invited to audition. Some parts, as outlined below,

are for specific ages where as others are more open. Rehearsals will commence from

the 9th November. They will take place over lunch times (twice a week) until the week

beginning 7/12. After the Christmas break rehearsals will continue to be held at lunch

times with an additional rehearsal on Wednesday afternoon from 3.45 – 5pm. Please

note that school transport will not be available after the rehearsal. The show will be

performed for 4 nights from 8/03 – 11/03. Leading up to these dates there will be 2 sets

of weekend rehearsals – Saturday 27/02, Sunday 28/02, Saturday 06/03 and Sunday

07/03. Please be aware that the show is a big commitment and you are required to

attend each rehearsal.

THE CHARACTERS

Below is a list of the characters including individual and chorus roles with a suggested

age and what you must be able to do in that role. If you wish to audition for an individual

part, you will be required to demonstrate the skills mentioned below. For example if

you wish to audition for Oliver you will need to sing, dance and act for your audition. If

you are auditioning for Mr Brownlow however, you will only be required to act. Please

prepare your song and any musical accompaniment you require before the audition. If

you wish to audition for an acting role you will need to collect an audition script from

You will also be required to sign up for

an audition so a day and time can be given to you. Please check around either school

for the sign on sheets which will be posted from the 19/10 – 28/10.

We would like to encourage as many students as possible to audition as there is a large

cast involved. We would especially like to see Key stage 2 children involved.

BEHIND the SCENES

If you would like to be involved in the show, but do not want to appear on the stage, we

would love to hear from you. There are lots of opportunities to get involved back stage,

front of house, lights, costumes, publicity etc… Please contact if you would

like to help out in other ways (secondary students only).

SCREENING

We will screen an abridged version of the movie the week before the auditions so if

you are not sure what the show is about you can come along. The screenings will

take place in the Primary school at lunch time – Mon Yrs 3 & 4 and Tues Yrs 5 & 6. In

the secondary school screenings will take place at lunch time on Wed & Thurs. As we

expect large numbers please only attend if you plan to audition.

Finally, being part of the whole school show is a rewarding experience. It will give you

the opportunity to work as a team and pursue your interest in the performing arts. We

look forward to seeing you at the auditions.

**The Cast List**

CHARACTER NAME MUST BE ABLE TO…

Oliver (KS 2/3) Sing, dance and act

Mr Bumble (KS 3/4) Sing, act

Widow Corney (KS 3/4) Sing, act

Mr Sowerberry (KS 3/4) Sing, act

Mrs Sowerberry (KS 3/4) Sing, act

Artful Dodger (KS 2/3) Sing, dance and act

Fagin (KS 3/4) Sing, dance and act

Nancy (KS3/4) Sing, dance and act

Mr Brownlow (KS 3/4) Acting

Chairman (KS 3/4) Acting

Bill Sikes (KS 3/4) Sing, act

Mrs Bedwin (KS 3/4) Singing

Noah Claypole (KS 3/4) Act

Judge (KS 3/4)

Clerk of Court (KS 3/4)

CHOURUS ROLES

Orphans Sing,dance

Governors Sing together

Chairman Solo song

Customers Sing

Street vendors Sing

Rose seller Solo song

Milk maid Solo song

Strawberry seller Solo song

Knife grinder Solo song

Chimney sweeps and circus performers Dancers

Fagin's gang Sing,dance

Considering changing audition to more upbeat songs (Pick a Pocket/Oom Pah Pah or similar) to show dance ability. =/

Now incredibly nervous; the level of professionalism is /way/ higher than last year. Now I understand what my director meant by screenings. XD I'm curious to see all the aspiring Nancy's reactions to the murder scene for some reason. =P

Anyhow…

Auditions a couple of weeks away; suddenly feeling oh so very unprepared. =/ Will go and get script/sign up tomorrow! –excited-


	7. Those Major Changes

October 29th 2009

Finally got script today; everyone has the same part; where Dodger and Oliver meet for the first time. I was told it's OK to use a different part of the script; I'm doing the part where Fagin and Bill persuade Nancy to get Oliver back, to show my characterizations for Fagin and Nancy. ^^

I've also changed my audition; it's now the first verse of Reviewing the Situation and the first two verses (chorus & Percy Snodgrass) of Oom-Pah-Pah.

We can come on either Monday or Thursday next week; I'm debating Thursday as I'd have time on Monday night to work on my script/songs with my Drama Coach a little. –plot plot-


	8. NEXT!

November 2nd 2009

Well, today was the day. ^^

I was the first to arrive and was consequently shown in first. It was just the director there (the music director/producer was sick today) and my drama coach/the play's acting coach, arrived just after my explanatory bit (why I'm unorthodoxly auditioning for Fagin etc).

My director seemed to approve of that 30 second monologue. XD

Anyway, after that I sang my two excerpts (final decision; first two verses OPP, first two verses PAPOT). My director liked them both and then I read my script (which I shall post here for your viewing pleasure). My acting coach read Bill for me to make it easier.

**ScroogeMcDuck (real name omitted) -11I –Oliver! Audition Script – Fagin & Nancy**

**FAGIN:** It's got to be done quiet, no fuss…Someone who has the boy's confidence. Nancy, my dear, what do you say?

**NANCY:** It's no good trying it on with me.

**BILL:** And just exactly what do you mean by that remark?

**NANCY:** What I say! I'm not going! (_pause_) Why can't you leave the boy alone, he won't do you harm! Why can't you leave him where he is; he'll have the chance of a decent life!

**BILL:** You'll bring him back here, my girl. Unless you want to feel my hand on your throat.

**FAGIN:** Nancy, my dear...we must have that boy brought back. If he talked think what would happen to us! Think what would happen to Bill. It would be the gallows for him, Nancy. The drop. You wouldn't want that to happen, would you, my dear? Not to Bill.

That, I feel, went very well. My director then thanked me and I left.

It was all over in about ten minutes…months of preparation and now nothing until Friday or Monday at the latest.

GAAAAH. D:

I feel like I did well, but at the same time I feel as if my performance lacked something. –head desk- I need to stop being such a worrywart.

Mayhap more details to come at a later date when it's not late and I have homework to be getting on with. XD


	9. Is It Worth The Waiting For? DUH!

November 5th 2009

The oh so hallowed cast list will be up either tomorrow or Monday! However I am gearing myself up for a chorus or small role since the competition this year was /much/ higher than in previous years, both in terms of numbers and ability.

I'm at once pretty certain of getting one of the roles I'm after but at the same time I'm anticipating getting a smaller one. I'm wishing I did my audition today (although I probably wouldn't have gotten a chance due to the sheer number of people crowding the corridor this lunchtime with such a limited timeframe!) for some reason. XD

It was somewhat amusing watching my fellow aspiring thespians in the hallway; the muttered lines, the frequent snatches of song, the 'who are you going for?' 'so and so' conversations…the atmosphere was very exciting and I can't wait to see who's who on that list!

Fingers crossed!


	10. My Kingdom For A Cast List!

November 6th 2009

-drumroll-

My good friends from Drama group (from England and Wales respectively) star as Mrs. Sowerberry and Oliver himself.

A good friend of mine (and Danny from last year's Grease) plays Mr. Bumble.

Last year's Sonny stars as Bill Sykes.

A friend of a friend (who is also my friend anyway) who also starred in Grease (chorus soloist) is Nancy.

My brother is none other than Jack Dawkins, Esquire (his best friend is Charlie Bates/Noah Claypole).

Another good friend (last year's Roger) stars as Mr. Brownlow.

And who am I?

Here's a hint:

"I'm reviewing the situation

And Fagin is the part that I shall play…"

Needless to say, I am over the moon. XD

When I saw the list at break time I literally did the whole (-gasp claps hand to mouth OMGOMGOMG-) routine. –facepalm- Then I noticed my friend who got Nancy and we did the jumping around squealing thing for a few seconds. –head desk- =P

I went to thank my director afterwards for casting me; she gave me a huge hug and thanked _me_. She said, and I quote, that my characterization was perfect and that she and the acting coach 'put [their] cards on the table and said 'It has to be her.''

Needless to say, I'm still in shock. I'd been expecting a small part considering the competition, and to get the part I've been dreaming of for such a long time…

Nothing can make me miffed now, not even Maths homework! XD

I want to take this opportunity to say a huge THANK YOU to all those who've supported me and will, I hope, continue to support me throughout rehearsals and onto performances. It will be a challenge, but I'm more than ready to face it.

-ecstatic face-


	11. Rehearsal One: Pasta In A Cup

November 9th 2009

Today we read through Act One; everyone was very energetic and enthusiastic. I had quite a few new lines and got a lot of laughs (especially when I said the infamous' Shut up an' drink yer gin!').

Our director is particularly adamant that if we miss three rehearsals then we will leave the show, no matter our role. =/ We were even given a letter outlining performance dates and times and other such information to be signed be parents to 'allow us to take part in the show'. She said if you aren't going to be committed, the time to leave is now.

Meep.

However (thank goodness, haha) my parents signed the form. XD Our next rehearsal will be on Thursday as we read through Act Two.

Once again I met our director at the bike sheds this afternoon; she said I did very well during the read through and that she was also very impressed with my brother. One of the things I like about her is that, during rehearsals, she calls us all by our characters names.

So, today at lunch we had Bumble with a Subway sandwhich, Dodger with a takeout bag of bits and pieces and Fagin with 'leftover pasta in a cup'. XD

I found it funny at least. =P Not to mention yummy.


	12. Rehearsal Two: Mushroom Soup

November 12th 2009

Read through Act Two today; all went well except for the fact that Bill had to leave for a drum lesson (ironic much) halfway through and couldn't read through his death scene (not to mention killing Nancy!) Our acting coach read Bill's part instead; she accidentally interrupted Nancy as she pleaded with Bill which was quite funny:

BILL: Get away from me woman!

NANCY: I won't let go Bill! I've been true-

BILL: GET AWAY FROM ME!

(Everyone laughs)

INSIDE FAGIN'S HEAD: /Somebody's/ in a bad mood…

NANCY: (finishes line)

BILL: (repeats) GET AWAY FROM ME WOMAN!

It was sort of funny but sort of sad at the same time; so much for the climax! XD

We also got our rehearsal schedules today; I'm going to be a very busy pickpocket master for the next few months! I'm really looking forward to it though. ^^

Got another few laughs today, especially with the 'We think it out, talk it over…STAY CALM!' speech. The director even said 'Good!' after I finished and before Bill started his line; I must be doing something right.

She also asked me to bring in my entire Oliver! CD collection (four in total; 1960, 1968 (movie soundtrack), 1994 and 2009) so she could listen to them over the weekend. I'm such a geek. She asks my Mum to ask me; my Mum says to her 'Which one do you want? She has a few!' The director goes 'Umm…o___o'

XD

Today's lunch was mushroom soup; hence the title. I'm naming all my rehearsal chapters after random stuff, like what I had for lunch on the day. Because I can.


	13. Rehearsal Three: Muffin!

November 16th 2009

Nothing much happened today; since our musical director is overwhelmed with work on the primary school production coming up for performance soon plus all the work from his classes we aren't going to work on individual singing until after the Christmas holidays. Today we worked on Consider Yourself while Oliver, Noah, the Sowerberry's and Bumble worked on their scenes in Act One.

The tailor for our costumes has got to work already and both Sowerberry's have got their costumes already (also Mr. Brownlow, as to my knowledge). Our director is re-using as many costumes as possible from past shows, so we already had a couple of people in top hats today!

The singing went well although, as with Grease, our chorus has many more girls than boys. =/ Ah well. We sounded good and that's what mattered.

My funny thing for today; our singing session was presided over by our acting coach. She was encouraging people to do actions and such with the song. When she got to "Consider yourself our mate," she would always hit our Sykes playfully on the shoulder. XD I found it hilarious, considering he's…you know…Bill Sykes. =P


	14. Rehearsal Four: Ham Sammich

November 19th 2009

Sang 'Consider Yourself' again today as well as 'Who Will Buy?'. Since a couple of the soloists were away I was picked to sing the Strawberry Seller's solo. It went quite well methinks.

I should be getting fitted of my epic jacket covered in pockets sometime soon. XD While my family and I are in Australia this Christmas, as well as revising for my mock IGCSE's I also need to buy a fake beard.

-more excited about that than should be deemed normal-

Starting work on my scene next week where I meet Oliver and sing Pick A Pocket…can you say excitement? 8D


	15. Rehearsal Five: The Gang's All Here!

November 23rd 2009

Today's rehearsal was brilliant. Absolutely brilliant.

First we worked on the scene where Oliver meets Dodger; some funny trip ups on the word 'intimate' which made our director laugh. Then it was onto my first scene! I'll be sitting in 'my' chair or, as the director called it 'my place in the sun'. XD Dodger will then enter and introduce Oliver to me (Oliver bows, the gang laugh and mockingly imitate him bowing which is quite hilarious). As I move downstage and say my lines ('I hope I shall have the honour…') the gang creeps up on Oliver behind me. As I say 'Aren't we, my dears?' they start rummaging in Oliver's pockets, taking off his hat etc etc. It looks really creepy; poor Oliver! XD I then yell at them to quit and they all cower away; my director was all 'When Fagin speaks, you stop what you're doing. This is your boss!'. 'Twas great fun getting to yell at people and watch them shrink away. XD I must say, my gang are fantastically in character already, especially during the whole 'Is this a laundry then, sir?' bit. =P I love 'em all.

On Thursday we're going to work on the dialogue after Pick A Pocket; fun fun fun. I can't wait.


	16. Rehearsal Six: Chowder

November 26th 2009

Rehearsal was a blast. ^^ We revised what we'd done on Monday before moving onto the dialogue after Pick A Pocket. One of the gang, a really small cut kid by the way, sneaks away and tries to avoid putting her handkerchief back in the box. I spot her of course and the following ensues:

_Fagin: Show me your hand._

_(Boy puts handkerchief in other hand, holds hand out)_

_Fagin: The other hand._

_(swaps handkerchief to other hand, holds hand out)_

_Fagin: (sighs) Both together._

_(Boy tucks handkerchief into back pocket and hold out both hands)_

_(Fagin turns boy around and plucks the handkerchief from his pocket)_

_Fagin: (pats the boy on the head) Good boy. (To the audience, grinning) What a crook!_

It was hilarious! –hugs kid- And also the whole 'Here's a shilling for you' bit is going to be brilliant; the first time they all ran towards me so fast they nearly knocked me over! XD Doesn't help that I'm quite short and have a messed up centre of gravity. =P

The director was all; "You're desperate, yes, but not so much that you knock Fagin over!"

Another funny thing; Oliver had given me a coin to use as the shilling just so I wouldn't be holding my hand in the air weirdly. XD I gave it to him after the boys had all gone to bed but the Director said; "No! You don't give it to him! Fagin likes money and doesn't give stuff to people!"

The bell for class rang soon after and I forgot to give the coin back. XD

"_In this life, one thing counts…"_


	17. Rehearsal Seven: Robbers & Rubies

November 30th 2009

I've said it before and I'll say it again; rehearsal was /brilliant/. We blocked the scenes where I receive stolen goods from Bill and am spied on by Oliver with my jewels. Here we have some changes to the script (deviating from the general basis of the movie musical) which I have typed up for your viewing pleasure. ^^

_(BILL SYKES enters stage right)_

_FAGIN: Ah Bill, what do you have for me my dear?_

_(BILL produces a candlestick)_

_FAGIN: Ah, beautiful, beautiful! It's a shame we don't have a-_

_(SYKES pulls out the matching candlestick) …pair._

_(FAGIN chuckles)_

_(BILL produces a silver spoon)_

_FAGIN: Lovely! Ah, but it's a shame, my dear, we don't have-_

_BILL: A pair?_

_FAGIN: No…a knife and fork._

_(BILL produces these as well as a large silver platter which he hands to Fagin)_

_FAGIN: (examining platter) Ah beautiful, beautiful… (catches sight of self in platter) Not so beautiful!_

_Anything else Bill?_

_(BILL pulls a string of pearls from his mouth)_

This was hilarious to block. XD I was all 'O____O Shiiiny…but gross.' It was hilarious. At one point Bill started coughing as he pretended to pull out the pearls. =P Hilarious.

_FAGIN: Oh? And you've washed them! (Fagin rubs them on his coat)_

Speaking of which, I got fitted for my coat today! –excited- 'Tis going to be very long! ^^ I love long coats. =)

Here's the scene right after that, with the treasure box. Bits in bold are bits I've been asked to add; I made them up myself so they're a work in progress until I fix it all with the director. At first I was ad libbing the jewels talking about the weather. XD

_FAGIN: (rifling through treasure box)_

_  
Pearl, I have someone I want you to meet. Pearl, meet ruby, ruby meet pearl._

_  
(animates the jewels as if they are talking to each other)_

'_**Pearl': How are you my dear?  
'Ruby': Smashing!  
'Pearl': You mean you're a fake?**_

(Note: as you probably already know, real rubies can't be smashed like glass (see Flushed Away). XD –shuts up-)

_  
(pulls out a crystal. Oliver has woken up and is watching the proceedings)_

_  
Ah crystal, beautiful crystal. Crystal, meet pearl. Pearl, crystal._

_  
(same as above)_

'_**Crystal': Why, you look simply divine, have you been polished recently?**_

'_**Pearl': As a matter of fact-**_

_**(Fagin shuts them up, not wanting to relive that memory XD)**_

_  
Now pearl, I would like you to meet a particular favourite of mine..._

_  
(whips out a tiara and jams it on his head)_

Tiara!

(sighs contentedly)

Any advice on how to improve my 'jewelry dialogue' would be very much appreciated. The words are, as I say, very much in the works. XD

Might I add that our Bill, lovely a chap as he is, scares the heck out of me? When he wants his cash he shoves his hand right under my nose; the first time I wasn't expecting him to be so sudden and I'm sure I jumped a little. XD The director loved it. When Bill exits the scene he keeps turning back and glaring at me as if to say "I'll get you back for not paying me on the spot!" He does a very good and convincing menacing glare I'll tell you. It was funny though, blocking our scene, at one point he was being all nice with the stuff like; "Here you go!" and such and the director was all 'Be meaner!' He was kidding, of course, but it was hilarious. XD

Also I think I've injured Oliver when I pulled him to his feet first time after he saw my pretties. I don't think he'd expected such a violent reaction. =P The director says he'll be covered in bruises when the show's over; grabbed, attacked, kidnapped, dragged about, sat on…I don't envy him. XD –hugs Nolly-

Blocking the 'I'd Do Anything' scene next (we've also set 'Fine Life' at my den). It'll be great to finally work with our Nancy; she's a good friend and so talented! On the bus today she turns to me and is all; "How am I going to be killed in this production?" and I was all "I think you'll get beaten to death." She was all; 'O__O I thought I got strangled…" I said; "Well…you got beaten to death in the book and the movie…" Then we got into this discussion about why Nancy has to die in the musical while Fagin skips off into the sunrise. She seems a bit miffed. XD

Funfunfun. ^^


	18. Rehearsal Eight: You're A Horse!

December 3rd 2009

Rehearsal today was great fun; we blocked the dialogue before and after 'Fine Life' as well as most of the lines after 'I'd Do Anything'. Our director also got the gang in place for the carriage ('OK, you are going to be a wheel…you're a horse…') and is debating whether or not to have it move about the stage for effect. Bet, Oliver and I stood there being amused while this went on.

Our Nancy is fantastic, brilliantly in character when giving the kids bulls-eyes and teasing me about my with-holding of the gin. XD The gin is mine, my precious…

Anyhow.

We should be having a run through of Act One next Thursday before we split up for the holidays; we just need to finish up the dialogue after 'I'd Do Anything' and before 'Be Back Soon' as well as block the final scene (the Brownlow's wallet bit).

Looking forward to trying out all the scenes together and seeing how the others (eg. Sowerberry's) got on. =)


	19. Rehearsal Nine: Theif! My Glasses Case!

December 7th 2009

Rehearsal went well today; we've finished blocking Act One (and had a rather amusing incident in which Dodger broke Mr. Brownlow's plastic glasses case during the pick pocketing scene!) We'll be hopefully going through the whole Act on Thursday…I'm quite nervous since today the director got a bit miffed at a couple of people for forgetting blocking…and she's scary when she's miffed. D:

Other than that it's all going very well. ^^ Looking forward to Thursday!


	20. Rehearsal Ten: Stern Alarums

December 10th 2009

We managed to get through all of Act One today! 8D Everyone was brilliant, although there were again some minor blocking problems. The director pronounced it fantastic for a first run through and was very pleased with my ad libbing with the jewels. ^^

I must hasten to add that our Sykes is amazing. He literally pulled pearls out of his mouth today; pretty gross but at the same time very impressive! Hard to resist breaking character and applauding as the others were. XD

This diary shall be on hold for quite some time. This is due to my upcoming Christmas break; three weeks in Australia (plus /lots/ of revision). Upon my return I will have IGCSE mock exams for two weeks approximately and, as a consequence, may miss a couple of lunchtime rehearsals due to awkward exam times(though not, luckily, after school ones).

My sincerest apologies, and here's hoping to 'be back soon'!


	21. Reviewing The Situation: A Look Back

January 13th 2010

A major update! ^^ Tomorrow is my first day back at lunchtime rehearsals; the mocks are finally over! Today we had our second of two after school rehearsals and I was actually able to attend rehearsal on the Monday before the mocks at lunch. Here are some relatively brief update/summary thingymajigs…

_Monday 7__th__ January_

Went through Act Two, Scene One- Oliver in Court. A very interesting and fun to play out blocking choice, but myself, Dodger and Nancy are in the public gallery watching what's going on. It really adds something to Fagin I think; I also have Bill's line in Scene Two ('We've got to get him back…three days since I've seen him'). It's as though Fagin is concerned enough about saving his skin from the traps that he himself risks spying on Oliver and not just sending Sykes, Dodger and Nancy to do it for him. ^^ Very fun. Also, another funny moment as always seem to crop up…

FAGIN: He could still blab!

NANCY: Leave him be!

FAGIN: Dodger! Don't lose him!

(Dodger takes off after Oliver and Brownlow)

The scene is officially run through. Pause.

DODGER'S VOICE FROM BEHIND THE CURTAIN: Lost 'im!

FAGIN: (very out of character) Darn-nabbit!

That was quite funny if I do say so myself; even the director laughed! The acting coach was considering having us gallery members actually sitting in the audience to bring them closer to the show but sadly since our theatre is very small and we have limited seats this nifty idea will probably not come to fruition.

Speaking of my acting coach; Drama Workshop on Monday nights is back on with Fagin, Dodger, Charley Bates/Noah Claypole, Bill Sykes, Nancy, Bet, Mrs. Sowerberry and Oliver in attendance! Fun fun fun! Our homework is to write a brief summary in character; who are you, where have you come from, where are you going, what do you think of yourself, what do others think of you….etc. Great fun to write. I also got to read the chapter from Dickens' original text after Sykes and Nancy bring Oliver back to Fagin's and do all the voices… =P My drama coach knows me all too well.

_Wednesday 9__th__ January_

The first after school rehearsal! –squee- First ever sing through of Pick A Pocket; our musical director is amazing. Seriously. Here's what he said after the first ever sing through, which I somehow spoke-sang instead of actually singing as normal (something about the piano just catches me off guard, got to work on that!)…

_"Now Cat, she's in character. She speaks it, she sings it, she lives it, she breathes it. She is Fagin."_

I love this guy. He's so calm and funny and always has a kind word to say to anyone. He's a brilliant musical director (and I should know since I've been in his orchestra for two years!)

Also looked in on Nancy and Bet singing 'Fine Life'. I then joined them in an attempt to sing 'Who Will Buy' and discovered the un-nerving fact that I may be some sort of soprano…

O___o

"Any miiiiilk today?"

_Wednesday 13__th__ January_

Sang through Pick-A-Pocket again; it was pronounced that it's going to be fine and that my musical director 'doesn't need to worry about me'. XD I still need to work on singing it; for some reason I want to follow the piano and not just sing by myself; the fact he says 'You just sing, I'll follow you' is a disconcerting concept to me as I'm so used to singing with a backing track. It's very fun; he gives me little intervals between verses; as many bars as I want to say something ('Who says crime doesn't pay?') or just have a brief one bar break before going onto the next verse. Great fun.

Nancy sang 'Fine Life' and 'As Long As He Needs Me'. She was quite sick today and out of breath a bit but OH MY GOODNESS. Who cares?! Her "ALAHNM' was perfect. Seriously. She didn't copy Shani Wallis or anyone, she just did it her own way with some different inflections on different notes etc and…honestly, I was tearing up a bit at the end. Gadsooks, she's a wonder. 8D

Also, when she sang 'If you don't mind having to deal with Fagin…' she (standing) smacked me (sitting) with her script. XD It was hilarious…just the sort of thing I hope they'll put in the choreography (without the script though). =P

I also sang through 'Be Back Soon'; its fine except for the phrase itself at the end of all my verses. XD I have to bring it down an octave. Also, since the gang was off blocking 'Consider Yourself' I sang the boys parts too; the whole song, now I come to think of it. I can trill out sweet little urchin voices no trouble but going down an octave on that 'Be back soon' bit? –head desk-

MUSICAL DIRECTOR: It's odd…you've got such a weird, opera soprano-y thing going on there…I like that! XD

OTHER EQUALLY AMAZING MUSICAL DIRECTOR CHAP: Maybe add that into when you're singing Fagin –sings the line in an amazing Fagin-y way-

ME: -thinking- OH SNAP…AM I A SOPRANO PRETENDING TO BE A MEZZO PRETENDING TO BE A BARITONE?

After rehearsal had ended however my musical director and I had a chat; he said I was perfect, this was my role to do with what I want, my voice is perfect for the part so I don't need to panic about not technically singing in 'Pick-A-Pocket'. I'm meeting him tomorrow morning for a twenty minute singing session before school starts…this will probably become a regular slot as Nancy has Mondays and Wednesdays so it only goes to follow that I have a slot as well. He said we'll work on Reviewing The Situation then sing through all three! –excited but nervous-

Also tomorrow I'll be running through Act 2 Scene 2 (which I missed blocking due to mocks) and Act 2, Scene 3 (where Bill steals the money I steal from Oliver, Nancy yells at me, and Bill and I have that discussion about chickens)! –excited- Two of my favourite scenes! 8D

Approximately eight weeks before the curtain rises on Saturday the 6th of Match 2010! –bites fingernails-

On that note; a change to the rehearsal schedule which may be of interest although (sadly) you, my dear readers, won't actually be able to come and see me (and trust me, I'd love to meet you guys…hope that doesn't sound creepy!)

On Saturday 6th March we have a full run through dress rehearsal with an audience in the morning then officially open the season that night with a 'Grand Gala Performance'- adults only, wine and nibbles, audience come in formal wear or character costumes….

I'm really looking forward to that! Also, after every show we meet the audience in the foyer and, still in costume and character, sign their programmes/t-shirts and just generally have a mingle. It's great fun; the little kids loved me last year as Frenchy with my pink wig. XD They'll probably be scared of me this year. =P I've already planned what I'm going to write on people's programmes…

"Shut up and drink yer gin!"

Classic.

On that note I must skedaddle…so long fare thee well, pip pip cheerio…


	22. Rehearsal Fourteen: No Violence!

January 14th 2010

Today went very well indeed…though we only have twenty one rehearsals left approximately! Three more scenes to block, more costumes to fit and purchase, choreography, singing…gosh, the tension mount-eth!

My rendition of 'Reviewing The Situation' this morning was pronounced to be brilliant; we sorted out how it was going to be done (some parts spoken, some sung, how many bars between verses etc). Not trying to be egotistical but I really think that number is going to be great! ^^

During rehearsal today my blurb (what I wrote to go beside my name in the programme) was passed around as a model for others. I was honoured that the Director thought it good enough to be considered as such! =) I also finished work on my character synopsis today for my Drama Workshop; mayhap I shall post it in time if it is deemed a satisfactory interpretation.

We only had time to block Act Two Scene Three today, but what a great scene its going to be! I've said it before and I'm sure I'll say it again; Bill is scary. Very scary. I'm not acting when I cower away from him; the whole 'That's mine Fagin!' "No, my dear, mine.' Bit is going to be amazing, I can tell. XD

Another interesting thing; at one point Sykes is looming over Oliver ('What did you tell 'im about us?'). I'm behind him doing a similar thing but in a less scary manner. Anyway, he whips around to say 'Fagin, I'll wager this young rat's told 'em everything!'- I wasn't expecting him to turn around so quickly and scuttled away a little. XD Also, when he's threatening me with the whole chicken speech instead of grabbing me by the neck he's going to hold his stick at my throat…scary Bill, scary stick. –nervous- At one point Sykes suggesting picking up our Oliver when he's shaking him ("What'd you tell him?') and Oliver was freaking out. It was hilarious. Poor little guy. Girl. Gaah. O___O

Dodger still refers to me as a woman. XD Like in Drama workshop…

DODGER: I work for this old gir- guy….he's sitting over there…

NANCY: -facepalm-

FAGIN: -looks highly offended-

My acting coach who runs the class found it hilarious so all was well.

Two more interesting/amusing anecdotes before I cease in my ramblings:

. When I did the 'Get to bed all of yer….GET TO BED I SAID!' bit, I yelled the repetition so loud compared to how quietly I'd said it the first time that all the boys (and the Director!) jumped! She managed to stop laughing long enough to say 'You should come to my house!' XD

Also, rather strangely, some of Nancy's lines have been given to Bill. It's very different to the original but, as its how the director envisions it (and they're not my lines anyway) I'm not going to say anything. It actually gives a new dimension to Bill I think, that he's sick of Fagin cheating him out of his cash and always working for him just like Nancy is.

FAGIN: Come, come Sykes! We must have civil words! Civil words!

BILL: You deserve 'em from me, don't yer? I thieved for you when I wos 'alf 'is age an' it's your dirty work I've been doin' ever since!

FAGIN: (feeling as though he's regained his old status of authority over Bill, somewhat menacing) What if you have? It's your living.

DODGER: (piping up) 'E's right! A living is a living!

Quite strange at first, but a unique and interesting opportunity for character development methinks. Of course after that, as I've said, it's the part with the chicken neck wringing bit and Bill's swiftly regained his usual scariness. XD

Thoughts? I'm curious to hear what you all think of this. ^^


	23. Rehearsal Fifteen: The Soup Tankard!

January 18th 2010

Nothing much happened today as I didn't need to act so I was singing with the chorus (as were some other principles). The chorus was incredibly quiet though; you could hardly hear them over the piano! =/ They sounded fine though; they just need to be MUCH louder! XD

When we did a little bit of 'Oom Pah Pah' when our Nancy returned from acting (the scene where she goes to Brownlow's house etc etc) I was swinging my soup tankard around like a nutter. XD Funnily enough my soup cup is shaped like a tankard. It's very odd. Our musical director finished 'Oom Pah Pah', looks at the lyrics again and says 'This doesn't make any sense. It's drunken nonsense!' =P

Drama after school today was great; we had to practice character walks and voices and then find an animal that represents our character (I was a rat, fyi). Great fun! At one point we all ended up releasing Sykes-ish anger by running at the opposite wall, yelling like loons, waving invisible swords. Not quite sure what that was about (we just did it on the spur of the moment after the animal thing) but it was fun. XD

Also I read my character synopsis out as an example; my drama teacher loved my interpretation and said, when she was reading it that she could imagine me saying it in costume and character with my Fagin-y voice. She loves my Fagin-y voice. ^^

I'll post it as a separate chapter so as not to clutter the official rehearsal notes (although I have already). Blocking Pick A Pocket on Wednesday after school! 8D


	24. In The Words Of Mika: My Interpretation

A Respectable Old Gentleman

Fagin – Character Synopsis

I go by the name Fagin, nothing more and nothing less. I am not at liberty to reveal my age, suffice to say I am not yet seventy. My young charges and I live relatively near to the Thames (but I won't reveal any more than that, even for a fee my dears!) However I originally came to London from Poland having heard tales of wealth from others who had journeyed there in the past. My family was very poor; my mother was too sickly to work and my father, though he earned an honest living as a craftsman, was addicted to cards. He instilled in me from an early age that crime pays off in the long run; on occasion he would win great sums (which he would soon afterwards gamble away again). There was nothing for me there except to continue as my father had done, and that was not what I wanted. I wanted more. When I had scraped together enough cash from following in my father's footsteps I left for England in an attempt to better myself, at least in economic terms.

Unfortunately this dream of mine was never to be realized. I soon discovered that those of us who were different in any way from the 'true' English gents were prejudiced against and scorned at-there were little options for us to find work. We could sell secondhand clothes, become rag pickers or become unofficial moneylenders. In the end I did just that-what else could I do?-and soon gained a rather infamous reputation for ripping people off (I need to eat too, you realize). I also began a career in the pickpocketing field so that, when the lending business was slow (a rare occurrence, but it happens) I still had a source of income. In an unlucky twist of fate I got caught by the traps one evening in November and only by peaching on a few choice associates did I manage to bribe my way out of charges.

Too afraid to continue in the field myself I began to take in homeless lads off the streets- like myself as I had been when I first arrived in London- and taught them the fine art of picking a pocket or two. They're very clever dogs, my dears, very clever dogs indeed! I've heard tell that some believe I don't care about my lads and exploit them for my own gain – this is a lie. I care very deeply about my boys and always hope they'll hurry home quick after the day's work. They're like the proper family I never really had.

I must admit over the years I've come to delight in my own mischief and trickery; it's like I never grew up good and proper, always clowning about with the kids. Everything's just a game for them; I attempt to justify and humour what we do to try and make our world that little bit brighter. I wouldn't consider myself a true villain, though I know many others who think otherwise. I do what I must to survive, being who I am, and that's all there is to it.

True, I have considered giving it up on a number of occasions, reviewed the situation so to speak. But I always come to the same conclusion; I've gone too far to back out now. I'm a bad 'un and a bad 'un I shall stay.

It would be nice to be held in higher regard by my peers and betters however, although the chances of that are slim. Bill, one of my more intimate of acquaintances and old pupils, considers me an avaricious old skeleton. Nancy, his girl and another of my former charges, thinks life would be just find if you don't mind having to deal with me. But I put up with these titles as I must. I may be a coward, but at least I can attempt to save myself (as when I risked my neck to spy on Oliver and stop him from blabbing). I may be a hypocrite but it's all to save myself and, in doing so, save my lads as well. I don't want to see them face the drop, as I fear I may one day.

Where am I going with my life? Is it worth turning over new leaves? I doubt it very much my dear- once a villain you're a villain to the end.

Fagin

**A/N:** I realize 'Be Back Soon' can be interpreted as empty words (he cares about them hurrying back to reassure himself they haven't been caught and he gets his goods sooner) but I've chosen to interpret it as it reads. My Fagin, methinks, is a bit kinder than most rather like an uncle or grandfather figure, but he still has his scary side. XD This is just my own interpretation; if you disagree with it that's perfectly fine. ^^ Just thought I'd post this in case anyone was interested. =)


	25. Rehearsal Sixteen Going On Seventeen

January 20th & 21st 2010

Pick-A-Pocket Or Two is going to be amazing (and not just because I'm in it!) Haha, I jest. XD I'm an egotistical maniac; what can I say?

During the dialogue ('Our line of business pays a little better…') I lead Oliver to my chair and sit him in it. Then I begin to move across the stage, singing to my gang and the audience. As I say 'Boys' they all get up and do a small dance (then pick each other's pockets). Dodger, Charley and my good friend who's also in the gang (who I won't name for ID protection and whatnot) stand behind me, and Dodger picks my right hand pocket.

'Why should we break our backs?'- I move to the group on the left, as though I have a bad back. Once there I shake one of the lad's hands (another sneaks behind me to pick one of my back pockets, which should get a lot of laughs). He then runs over to the group on the right and flamboyantly shows off the handkerchief. As I sing 'Boys' I turn sharply around and he quickly hides it. XD

'Robin Hood, what a crook!' – I go towards the group on the right and mine shooting at them with a bow and arrow (they put their hand in the air etc) before giving me stuff which I hand to a delighted Dodger ('Gave away what he took'). As I move back into the centre my left hand pocket is picked by one of the boys on the left hand side.

'Take a tip from Bill Sykes' – As far as we got yesterday but pretty good for half an hour's work! I sing this verse to Charley and Dodger while my good friend, unbeknownst to me, reaches over and picks the breast pocket on my left, while making thumbs up motions to the others having picked the pocket and grinning madly etc; I think this verse will certainly get lots of laughs as I am 'oblivious' to it all. XD

Still haven't got my coat yet though…I actually had stuff in all my pockets yesterday and as a consequence the director (while demonstrating choreography) and my friends literally stole my bike key, my lunch cards and various other bits and bobs at various intervals! =P They gave it all back though….I think. XD Honestly, today my good friend genuinely picked my breast pocket when I was sitting down and I had no clue! O____O –worried-

Today's lunchtime rehearsal I sang songs with the chorus again, and Mister Sykes and I discussed the Victorian stock market and the price of silver, unaware that Nancy was betraying us in the next room to the Brownlow's… XD


	26. Rehearsal Seventeen: Exit Stage Right

January 25th 2010

We're done blocking the show! 8D

Good grief.

Only five weeks to go (not counting a week's holiday before the two week mark) until the curtain goes up on our opening night! Our poor director is very stressed. –hugs-

However, I feel that the show is going to be great. Our dear Nancy does a very dramatic death scene it must be said, and the mounting tension and excitement of the scene before, where she uses 'Oom Pah Pah' to distract myself, Bill and Dodger is already tangible.

We're probably going to finish blocking 'Pick-A-Pocket' on Wednesday, as well as 'Be Back Soon' and 'I'd Do Anything'. Everything is going well, but it feels that time is whizzing by like an incredibly fast whizzing thing. XD


	27. Rehearsal Eighteen: Umbrella Ella Ella

January 27th 2010

We've almost finished blocking 'I'd Do Anything'; we just need to do my bit! XD Fun thing was I was off at singing practice while they blocked most of it (they don't need me till my bit at the end) so I came back and saw what they'd blocked before becoming the director's dance partner in demonstrating some of the moves she wanted! 8D 'Twas great fun; she said, and I quote, that I dance very well indeed. XD Unfortunately one of the umbrellas used as a carriage wheel is already broken! =/ It was my friend who did it, which made it somewhat more amusing; she was standing near the rear of the stage trying to get it to refold and it simply would not do so; she and several others were trying to contain their laughter as she struggled with it. XD Also, sadly, I probably won't get to perform Fagin's famed 'umbrella dance' due to time constraints…I may not even hold an umbrella. D: -pout-

Anyway, that aside…

Thirty eight days to go and counting. Meep! Going through all of Act Two tomorrow and its official scripts down on Monday when we do Act One.

Stress, glorious stress…


	28. Rehearsals Nineteen & Twenty: Line!

January 28th & February 1st 2010

I couldn't update on Thursday as I was off to the theatre to see The Mousetrap (ZOMGSONIFTY!) and unfortunately forgot to update afterwards. XD If anyone's still reading this anyway.

On Thursday we ran through all of Act Two; it went brilliantly if I do say so myself, although the final scene still needs a bit of work…

NANCY: (as she falls) OhGodhelpme.

EVERYONE ELSE: (laughs)

NANCY: Let's try that again. XD

Bill's death scene was also quite funny although it really shouldn't have been. =P For some reason his voice goes really high as he screams about Nancy's eyes; it sounds so weird coming from his mouth.

Today (Monday) we managed to get through almost all of Act One. The director is very pleased, especially with Dodger whom she got us all to applaud after the scene where he meets Oliver. He had all the words (not to mention the character) down pat and she was thrilled. My bits also went very well; 'twas scripts down today and my friend was prompting for the first time. She only needed to twice today! Anyhow, after school when I went to her house she turned to her mum and said (and I quote):

BEST FRIEND: You should be so excited you're coming to see 'Oliver!'! It's /so good/.

BF'S MUM: I'm glad. I preordered our tickets. XD

BEST FRIEND: No seriously! =P I almost cried it was so good. Dodger's so lovable, Oliver's so timid and cute and Cat honestly looked and acted like a seventy year old man! If you didn't know it was her you'd think it was an old guy, just the way she moved and everything!

I'm very egotistical aren't I? But it was so lovely of her to say so! –huggles best friend-

Also, I've seen some of the backdrops being painted in the art room and OMG. They are /gorgeous/. The London set is particularly neat; St. Paul's Cathedral and all! I've only seen part of me den but it looks suitably grubby. –very happy chappie-

We'll finish Act One on Thursday. ^^ Nancy and me with Bill's cash etc etc. Should be fun. Also at Drama this evening my acting coach and I worked on my jewelry soliloquy; it's gotten much better if I do say so myself and I feel I've at last got to improve type part down pat. 8D

So excited (and nervous) for the show! Only a few weeks left! O____O


	29. Chaos! Panic! Disorder! READ: Rehearsals

February 3rd & February 4th 2010

Chaos. That's what it feels like. A huge big wad of chaos. D:

Gaaah!

On Wednesday there was a teacher taking photos of people in partial costumes (me without my fake beard, coat or anything and a short sleeved shirt! ) We weren't told to bring costumes and my coat is yet to be made! I hope those photos aren't in the programme; in my opinion they looked very bad indeed (the ones I saw of me, at least…) People keep forgetting blocking! I sing like a girl, which is ironic since I am a girl! We still haven't blocked a few songs, or finished ones we've started! We finished Act One, but the Director wants 'more energy'!

-sigh-

Sorry about that, I'm very stressed at present. XD I need to /calm down/…


	30. Rehearsal TwentyThree: Panic & Pearls

February 8th

Finished blocking Pick-A-Pocket and I'd Do Anything today; no umbrella dance sadly but it'll still be great fun. XD I panicked a bit last Wednesday; things are working out much better than I thought…clearly I was frazzled for more reasons than one! XD I'm reshooting my photos on Wednesday in full costume (fake beard and all) so all is well in that regard (turns out they are for the programme!). We hope to have everything wrapped up before the one week Chinese New Year holiday; after that we have about two weeks until the curtain rises! My goodness it feels like no time has passed at all…

At Drama after school today I worked on my jewelry dialogue some more and we also worked on the scene where Nancy gets killed; Bill accidentally hit Nancy in the face somehow which reminded me strangely of a certain Katarina Sparrow 19… =P She's fine though, she was just a bit stunned. To add insult to injury a certain someone (-cough-Dodger-cough) had decided to film the scene on his phone!

A very strange afternoon it must be said.


	31. Beard Glorious Beard!

February 10th 2010 & February 11th 2010

Wednesday was BRILLIANT. XD Our director said she was 'so proud of us'; we remember blocking, learnt the dance for Oom-Pah-Pah, got photos retaken etc etc

I worse my fake beard for the first time; everyone was in awe! =P Some quotes that ensued:  
"You look like a fella!"

"IS IT REAL?"

"She left the room for ten minutes, grew a beard and came back."

"Fear the beard!"

And so on.

It was great; when I walked into the theatre (in full costume and beard for the photos) everyone stopped what they were doing and clapped and/or gasped and/or laughed. XD The director cried above it all "Oh well done, Cat! I honestly thought you were a guy for a minute!"

Seriously. I luff my beard.

I got all my photos re-shot; lots of nifty posing with walking stick/pocket watch etc. At one point there's a shot of Dodger pulling a mobile phone from my pocket; caption 'No Mobile Phones In The Theatre!' to be posted in the theatre on show nights. XD Nancy got her photos taken too; she looked simply stunning; so happy and beautiful in her swishy scarlet dress, it was great. Everyone had very unique poses and whatnot for their characters and it was great fun. ^^

We also blocked Oom Pah Pah yesterday; basically Nancy sings the song and can do whatever actions she chooses; the rest of us sway, drink, play cards, dance, lark about…whatever! XD At one point I had one arm around one of our Strawberry Sellers/Chorus, the other around one of my gang members and we did a kind of swaying dance thing. I waved my stick in the air a lot too. XD FUN. Near the end of the song Bill, Dodger and I get pulled into the thick of the dance so we're distracted as Nancy runs off with Oliver; Sykes notices she's gone and starts threatening random people so they'll tell him; as he runs off after Nancy and Oliver I manage to break free from the crowd for a moment, shout "Careful Bill, please, no violence!" before hurrying offstage before the final scene.

Today (Thursday) we finished blocking I'd Do Anything and started Be Back Soon; I'd love to describe the choreography in detail (better yet show you videos of our actual performance!) but methinks I'd ramble too much and it wouldn't make sense. I'll just say that I love my gang; they're so kewl because they hang onto my every word and think I'm great. ^^

Dodger's the one who shouts 'Line up! Single file!' etc as I can't do it to save my life. XD It was in the script that he does it anyway. Funny thing was he was yelling it like an army commando guy… =P

No more updates for a week or so as I'm off to Scotland; only two more weeks of rehearsals upon my return! O___o WHERE HAS THE TIME GONE I ASK YOU?


	32. Rehearsal TwentySix: Less Than Two Weeks

February 22nd 2010

Nothing much happened today; basically we sang through 'Be Back Soon' a lot, the gang and I. Our musical director is very worried about projection and the loudness of people's voices- also since the majority of the gang are girls and there's some quite high notes it sounds 'like a choir'. =/ Somewhat worrying. The weekend rehearsals begin this weekend; the gang and I have to come early at eleven to polish off some choreography before we run through the show (gulp!) and other such endeavors from one till four. Sunday is ten till one. On Wednesday we'll be running through all the musical numbers…it's so close and so…scary! XD My drama coach is worried but somehow our Director seems okay… The panic among the cast however is beginning to sink in…


	33. Rehearsal TwentySeven: Where Is Love?

February 24th 2010

We only managed to sing up to (and including) 'Consider Yourself' today; owing to the fact that we would sing through the songs first before performing them. The scenes went very smoothly though and the director was very pleased; my brother said 'Consider Yourself went the best since the day of my audition!' and 'Where Is Love?' had me tearing up. An interesting addition is that after Oliver sings said song before running to London, a group of chorus members/townspeople take centre stage and reprise the song, replaces the 'me's and 'she's' with 'he's', 'him's' etc. This gave the feeling of a chorus commenting on the action and questioning Oliver's fate, which I thought was really nifty. Not to mention it sounded beautiful. ^^

At one point Nancy and I went off to practice a couple of our songs; she Fine Life and I Reviewing The Situation. She was worried about recalling the lines for some reason but she was word perfect and spectacular to boot! XD She loves my rendition of Reviewing and was even clapping along at the fast verses, insisting I'll 'bring down the house'. Very excited! 8D

Found out today that Sunday will be the full dress rehearsal…eek! Wish me a broken leg or two m'dears!


	34. Rehersal TwentyEight: Pea & Ham Soup

February 25th 2010

Sang through a bunch of songs today; Be Back Son, Fine Life, Pick A Pocket, Oom Pah Pah and Who Will Buy. All is going well…excited for Saturday and weekend rehearsals but also quite nervous. XD One of the great thing about this show is that my best friend is prompting and my three other great friends are either dancers or part of my gang. =P Many other pals from previous casts and in various school years are about as well making the process of rehearsals all the more fun.

Updates to come day after tomorrow; should be lots as we're running through the show! Plenty of opportunity for backstage hilarity and great musical moments to attempt to explain in words… =)


	35. Rehearsal Twenty Nine: Return of the Sub

February 27th 2010

Today was an absolute blast! 8D The gang and I came in early; we finished up Be Back Soon and finally practiced 'Pick A Pocket' with my coat and various items (pocketwatch, pearls, handkerchiefs, wallets etc) which was great great fun although for some stupid reason I'm still having trouble singing it… =/

When Nancy and Bet came at 11:30 we went through I'd Do Anything and Fine Life; the director said my reaction to 'Don't mind having to deal with Fagin!' was hilarious. XD

Everyone else turned up at one; it was funny because my English teacher who's working backstage and my drama coach (who is also an English teacher) kept poking fun at each other all the time. As our Bill and Widow Corney had to go on their IB trip this week my Drama Coach filled in for them; she was really scary as Sykes and, in the scene with the bit where Sykes and I have what I like to call the 'chicken dialogue' she literally grabbed me by the throat and stuff, right in my face. O____o I was honestly terrified by her; she's amazing. The director got us all to applaud her at the end of rehearsal. ^^ She deserved it!

Other nifty stuff & bloopers:

. We speaking roles actually have body mics (in previous shows we just stood microphones in front of the stage but this year we have body mics! –pleased- Some people have to share theirs but I get mine for the whole show; Microphone Eight is all mine!

. I should be getting my rocking chair tomorrow (-squee-) and we're also using backdrops!

. During my jewelry soliloquy I got a ring stuck on my finger and couldn't get it off again (I was meant to take it off and throw it back in the box). I just kept it on until I was finally able to tug it off before confronting Oliver.

.Lots of laughs when I whipped out my tiara and put it on my head. XD

.During I'd Do Anything I pretended to hang myself with my scarf (When you come down plop?) and got lots of laughs

.Funny unintentional dialogue:

FAGIN: It's a shame we don't have

BILL: A pair?

FAGIN: No…a knife and fork.

BILL: (pulls out another spoon for lack of aforementioned items of cutlery)

FAGIN: Well, that'll do just as well my dear. Lovely.

. I had trouble keeping the lid of my box open on my lap; it's very worn and won't stand up by itself…I had to keep opening and shutting it or risking the audience seeing there was hardly anything in it…

.We used my 'hanky trick' for the first time; about six silk handkerchiefs tied together that Oliver pulls out of my pocket. Worked a charm and was really entertaining to act with the whole incredibly false 'Is it gone? ZOMG Olly you're so CLEVER!' XD

. I had all my fake coins ready to give to Nancy when she asks for Bill's cash but I forgot to put the bag in my pocket before going back onstage

. About half the cast brought Subway sandwiches for lunch

. On a spur of inspiration when Dodger picks mine and Brownlow's pockets he stuffed the items (fake pearls/wallet) into his hat before replacing it on his head. His head made a funny rattling noise all the way through Pick A Pocket though. XD

. I almost accidentally stepped on one of the sleeping gang members as I went to meet Bill (and my shoes have very pointy toes!)

. Ran through 'Reviewing The Situation' which I choreographed myself; the director pronounced it to be excellent, especially my snippets of audience interaction (shake someone's hand for 'Wonder who my boss'll be?', salute and bow to someone for 'Titled people, with a station…') XD

.Will be choreographing mine and Dodger's reprise of RTS on the morrow! ^^

. We'll also be fixing the curtain call order and how it's going to work after we've run through the show! 8D

Looking forward to the morrow, as you can probably tell. XD It'll be so great with costumes and everything! ^^


	36. Rehearsal Thirty: Sandwich vs Fake Beard

February 28th 2010

Today was a dress rehearsal; sets, costumes, fake beard and all! The director said at the end of Act One:

"I want to cry. –pause in which everyone looks around worriedly- Because seeing this all coming together just makes me so happy….I feel really emotional, it's fantastic." She was, as you can probably tell from the aforementioned speech, very pleased. We had quite a lot of mistakes and bloopers but for a first full costume run through methinks it went very well indeed.

Nifty Stuff & Bloopers:

. Fagin was in full costume hair and makeup today; scaring her own mother (and everyone else). XD One time I was walking past a dressing room, two of the younger kids came out and literally jumped backwards, terrified. The director hadn't seen the full effect (crazy hair, beard, old guy makeup) until the curtains parted for my first scene; I heard her gasp with shock. XD It was great fun.

.I actually managed to sing Pick A Pocket OK today! ^^ Our musical director changed the way he's playing the piano, even without my asking, so it works much better now. 8D

. I and one of my gang members waltzed down the corridor as Nancy sang 'As Long As He Needs Me'…don't ask. XD

.During Reviewing The Situation, my moustache nearly fell off. I salvaged it with some hastily improvised 'creepy beard stroking' type action and carried on singing. XD

. Also during said song, as part of my cheoreography I shake someone in the audience's hand for 'wonder who my boss'll be'. My old English teacher, a somewhat strict but excellent chap, happened to have arrived to watch the rehearsal. I shook his hand and he looked very surprised. =P It was funny, and afterwards he told me he'd be in the same seat on Saturday night when we open! XD

. After said song….my most embarrassing moment ever. EVER.  
I left my mic on…totally forgot to switch it off. D8 Wandered about, had a conversation with Bet (practicing her drunkenness for Oom Pah Pah!), talked to self about something… XD Was hailed by my mother and several backstage people '!!!!!!'

Luckily they managed to turn the mic volume down from the main control so most of what I'd said wasn't heard (not that anything rude or awkward was said at all but still…) **So** embarrassed. Luckily I wasn't singled out for my stupidity during the directors notes, but it wasn't just me who forgot to turn the mic off…is that a good thing or not? XD I can hardly see the thing as its tiny and the pack is in a pocket under my coat; I just forget it's there…

.The smoke machine was used to great effect during the London Bridge scene, so much so that Nancy's line to Oliver ('There he is, see him?') seemed almost comical. Loadsa smoke. XD It was fantastic though, really creepy and atmospheric. 8D –excited-

. The strawberry sellers for Who Will Buy didn't have their fake strawberries yet; their baskets had print outs of pictures of strawberries in them. =P My mum (prop/Faginy shoe finder extraordinaire) and I went out this afternoon and bought some fake ones, so the crisis is resolved.

. The Who Will Buy soloists, Dodger, the rest of the gang, Nancy and myself will be performing some numbers in an assembly for the school on Wednesday! =s First 'proper' audience as it were...meep!

.Today's Lesson #1: Turn off the microphone!

Today's Lesson #2: Ripping a fake beard of your face hurts.

Today's Lesson #3: Attempting to eat a tuna sandwhich with a fake beard on is a stupid idea.

Today's Lesson #4: Try not to trip over own props or shoes, no matter how pointy.

And finally…

Today's Lesson #5: Don't forget you have old guy makeup on your face even when your fake beard has come off. You still look creepy and acting like yourself makes it weirder.

XD


	37. Rehearsal ThirtyOne: Songs Stuck In Head

March 1st 2010

Fixed Reviewing this morning; slowed it all down a bit so it's easier to sing and understand. During rehearsal we talked over Act Two of the dress rehearsal as there were a few minor slip ups; all seems sorted now though. ^^ During Drama after school my drama coach and I finalized my soliloquy; it's now much shorter but methinks even funnier. XD We've interpreted Fagin in this scene as being like a little kid with his toys; I particularly ham it up with the tiara which is sure to get a lot of laughs, chuckling and clapping my hands in a very childlike manner. I think this interpretation rings true in other scenes too as Fagin is generally larking about with the lads not to mention telling Oliver it's 'Just a game!' Also I make a joke about a fake pearl market that all the expatriates have visit at one point or another; I'm afraid you'd only really understand the joke if you live here m'dears. It's quite hilarious though, I must say. ^^


	38. Rehearsals ThirtyTwo&Three: Nothing Much

March 3rd & 4th 2010

Not much to say oddly enough, being so close to performance and all. Yesterday evening we went through and ironed out some scenes and songs (Picking Brownlow's Pocket scene, the Sowerberry's scene, Oom Pah Pah, Who Will Buy?). Today as our director couldn't make it to the secondary school we (gasp) were given a day off! Made me sad though as I had little to look forward to. XD


	39. Break A Leg: It's Begun!

March 6th 2010 – Final Dress Rehearsal & Opening Night/Gala Performance

I would say I'm too happy and delirious to write, but that wouldn't be very interesting for you to read, would it? XD

What can I say? Opening night was an absolute blast, simply amazing. The audience were all on their feet at the curtain call, cheering and clapping like nobody's business. Even Bill Sykes broke character and grinned! It was such an amazing feeling, to have a standing ovation on the first night. 8D –ecstatic-

Here are some tidbits I recall from the last dress rehearsal and opening night:

REHEARSAL:

We had a full dress rehearsal, with Sykes and Widow Corney back among us! Sykes was perfect and scary as heck, and he'd missed all the weekend rehearsals due to his IB trip! XD His hair was almost as mad as mine; one of our hair and makeup ladies suggested holding a competition to guess how many hairpins he had in his hair… =P

During Pick A Pocket, ironically, I accidentally skipped his verse and proceeded to 'Dear old gent…' DX Luckily (amazingly!) no-one noticed except the gang, musicians and I; I was praised by the director afterwards for such a great performance and characterization!

Messer's Bumble, Brownlow and Sowerberry double and even quadruple as other characters during the show. Brownlow is the publican in Oom Pah Pah before changing back into Brownlow for the final scene. Funny thing was he was late for his entrance as Brownlow; when asked why he simply replied; "I couldn't find my moustache!" XD He'd left it on the prop table and someone had thoughtfully moved it elsewhere!

THE SHOW:

Before the show everyone was insanely excited; it was a fancy shmancy night with the audience coming in costume or formal wear so it was big deal; my hair and makeup lady was in a black and red Chinese dress whilst applying my beard to my face (there's a sentence I never thought I'd say!)

Before the show started we had vocal warm ups, singing a variety of things in different keys and whatnot. At one point one of the musical directors struck up a distinctly Yiddish sounding tune, with lots of clapping and such. It was great fun and a bit of a tongue twister – he said I should be a pro at it considering my character and all! I had that little ditty stuck in my head today as proof. XD

I also warmed up by reciting random Richard III lines, impressing my English teacher who was working backstage. XD

I terrified two of my friends working backstage who had no clue it was me until I broke character and used my normal voice.

When Oliver pulls out the five handkerchiefs tied together after Pick A Pocket she accidentally let go before I'd finished singing; the hankies were still in my pocket! With a grin to the audience I simply pulled them out, chucked them on the floor and continued with a very obvious 'Is it gone? –insert wink to audience here-' The director was thrilled with the improve; I noticed her clapping in her chair in the corner as I turned back around. The audience laughed too so all was well. XD

Sykes was a tad late for his cue (either that or I was too fast moving stage right for the music, I can't remember) and as a result I stood there for a few moments waiting for him and his scary music to start. I ended up taking out my pocketwatch and tapping my foot, nearly dropping it in surprise when he turned up. When he handed me the platter and I saw my reflection in it ('Not so beautiful! Eh?') I got a lot of laughs.

Also, Bill coughing up pearls and throwing them at me is gross but = win. No clue how long it must have taken him to perfect that and not choke. –shudder-

My soliloquy was fantastic if I do say so myself; the audience were howling with laughter at my pearl market joke; thank goodness for my drama teacher! –huggles-

Fine Life/I'd Do Anything were amazing; props to our Nancy and Bet who are SUPERB. Nance and I have become such great friends over the course of the show, really hamming up all Nancy's insults and teasing of Fagin. Great fun.

INTERMISSION

My best performance of the court scene I must say. For some weird reason it never felt right until yesterday; I think I've finally perfected the art of slowing down my exclamations. XD

When Oliver is recaptured by Nancy the techies have an insane scene change in a VERY short space of time; long story short the gang and I had to casually saunter into the den once the curtains had already opened as there was no way we could have got onstage before. Luckily nobody panicked but it was chaos nonetheless. XD

Reviewing The Situation…my best song, despite the fact I had a momentary lapse of memory ('So where shall I go? –awkward pause- -music continues- -Fagin suddenly recalls words; audience lap it up as a long dramatic pause!- SOMEBODY?!') By the last verse the audience were clapping along with me as I sang; by 'Hey!' and the blackout, in the words of my drama teacher and director afterwards, they were in the palm of my hand. XD Amazing feeling, especially after my panic (luckily only inside my head!) at forgetting my words! O____o

Oom Pah Pah was fantastic; Nancy threw her shawl at me, I caught it and hugged it, Sykes looked at me weird. XD He was later encircled by dancers who distracted him while Nancy ran off with Oliver, with me trying to get him out of the circle to no avail. XD

Nancy's death scene made me tear up…it was great, in the macabre and dramatic sense. Lots of smoke from the smoke machine was still there when Dodger and I appeared to reprise Reviewing…that was so fantastic, my brother and I closing the show; my mum, best friend's mum and Chinese teacher in the front row. 8D Amazing.

As I say, at the curtain call the audience were stomping and cheering and on their feet…Sykes was boo'd which is a sign the audience loved his portrayal (it's true, he was very scary…I should know!)…our principal who made a quick speech said 'I'm sure you've seen many school plays but I'm also certain none have been better than this!'…we badgered our director to come out of her corner and receive her appreciation from the audience…everyone was cheering, clapping, grinning….it was just amazing. We all exited into the audience, Dodge and I together, waving our hats around like loons…

Afterwards in the foyer my Mum, crying, came up to me and told me she was 'so proud' giving me a beautiful pink rose and hugging me nearly to death. XD I then signed people's programme's with the infamous 'Shut up an' drink yer gin!'- everyone who read it after I'd written it laughed their heads off, especially a group of guys whom, after one had his programme signed, all clamoured around me and wanted theirs too…one guy even asked if I could put 'To Tim' on his! =P

Some meaningful (and somewhat egotistical at times) parting words:

"What was that lyric of yours…'your talent is employable'? Well, it certainly is! You have talent!" Principal to Fagin

"You are so talented! You were fantastic! –hugs-" – My Amazing Drama Coach

"You're a star!" – Musical Director (who in another chapter made reference to my sounding Yiddish) XD

"I can see why you want to play Fagin…just to sing that song [Reviewing]! You were amazing!'" – My Best Friend's Mum

"It must be so hard to play that part as a female, yet you do it so well!"- Sykes' Mother

"Did you enjoy that? –laugh- You certainly looked as though you did!" – Last Year's English Teacher

I can't wait for tomorrow…better go get some sleep to prepare! Let's hope I 'Don't Forget The Lyrics' this time, eh?


	40. Night Two: Kung Fu Fagin

Monday 8th March 2010

Monday night's audience were a bit of a letdown after the Gala night but that was only to be expected. XD On the plus side the hanky trick worked, Be Back Soon felt more in tune than before and other various random things ensued:

My Drama Coach: "When I saw you during notes [our director always gives us a little speech and notes on the previous night's performance before the night's show] I didn't see Cat…all I could see was Fagin. You _are_ Fagin."

Me: "Would you like a Fagin hug?"

During Act One, Scene Six (picking Brownlow's pocket scene) according to Dodger the wallet was somehow stuck in Brownlow's pocket and he had to actually work to get it out! =P Also during the interval Brownlow was giving random workhouse children piggyback rides down the corridor… Not to mention he and Fagin got into an argument about moustaches and would have had some sort of swordfight with their walking sticks ("You're going down old man!...Oh wait…") had sense not dawned and the pair of them parted on good terms. My friend who was a townsperson and I also came up with this weird joke about the whole 'break a leg' thing…sort of like in The Producers when that chap really does break his leg. –shrug-

My 'Reviewing' was better than Saturday although the audience didn't clap along; I feel it was more characterized and I told the story better rather than simply singing the words. However, during the scene before, Sykes somehow managed to drop his stick and the cash he'd grabbed from me! As he moved forward to threaten Nancy I decided it would be best to get the cash off the floor lest he step on it and rip it. With a grin to the audience I bent down and snatched it up, thus keeping my grubby hands on it for the rest of the show. XD

Backstage before Who Will Buy Sykes and Nancy were practicing for one of their scenes. My Geography teacher, a really amusing but strong chap (he's an Iron Man for those of you who know what that is…some sort of marathon athletic endurance thing…). Anyway as Sykes threatens Nancy he, despite being a tad shorter, approaches him and squares him up.

Geo Teacher: (in all seriousness) "Listen, big guy, if you threaten her again you'll have me to answer to!"

Nancy: It's part of the play sir…

Geo Teacher: (grinning) I know. I'm just trying to mess with him.

Bill: (looks nonplussed)

All had gone quite well it would seem…that is until the end. So confident was I in my previous Reviewing that I used the same words in the reprise! That is…

FAGIN: A man's got a heart, hasn't he? Joking apart, hasn't he?

(realizes the wrong words have been sung and that she suddenly can't scramble to recall the real ones)

(turns to Dodger)

Yes, young man?

Etc.

I was SOOOOOOO embarrassed and miffed with myself, but the audience had no clue. I was relieved at that but still quite unhappy about it for some time. XD

Whilst signing autographs I terrified young children just by smiling and waving at them and was asked by one astounded audience member if I was really a woman. =P

Before the show also Mum had been told by one of the kids in her class's parents:

"Your two boys did very well on Saturday night!"

I laughed quite a lot at that, as you can imagine. I was so pleased though at the same time; it really was scary how much like a man I looked! My best friend has taken to calling me 'old man' now, rather than my name. XD


	41. Night Three: Bad Parenting

Tuesday 9th March 2010

Tuesday's audience were amazing; they laughed and clapped at everything; shut up and drink yer gin, the hanky trick and many more less obvious jokes and funny lines besides. My soliloquy got a huge clap afterwards for the first time as the lights dimmed; it had gotten lots of laughs especially when I worse the tiara, blowing the audience kisses and giving them the royal wave (which I used later in Reviewing). XD

During the part when Bill appeared on stage to give me his stolen goods the audience all boo'd him; this when on for about a minute! XD Bill and I glowered at them and I made a shushing motion…as it happened every time Bill went on or off stage he got boo'd!

It was quite funny at one point; I can't recall the exact scene but I had a pause before one of my lines, as I walked about the stage before turning round to deliver the line, some random child in the audience boo'd /me/ for no reason at all! XD

Also my scene where I give Bill's cash to Nancy got lots of laughs; I ended up really hamming it up, taking ages to extracts the coins, walking slowly over to her to give her them and sighing heavily at every possible opportunity. XD It was brilliant.

Tuesday's 'Reviewing' was even better than the two previous; the audience started clapping before I'd finished! I eventually held up my hand to get them to stop, grinning and continued with the last verse, which they clapped along to. =P I shook my principal's hand for "Wonder who my boss'll be?" which, when nearby audience members saw this, got a lot of laughs.

Funny tidbit from 'autograph time': Nancy's mum came up to me, balancing Nancy's little brother in her arms. The following ensued…

N's MUM: Ooh, look there's Fagin! Shall we get his autograph!

FAGIN: Hello, my dears, how are we? (takes out pen) (to N's Mum) Now what I'm about to write my dear is very bad parenting and I want you to pay no heed to it whatsoever… (writes 'Shut up and drink yer gin!' on the proffered page and hands the programme back)

N's MUM: What did Fagin write? (gasps in shock for the brother's amusement) Oh, what a naughty man you are! Maybe in a few years…

FAGIN: (chuckles)

That interchange was hilarious, if I do say so myself.


	42. Night Four: Sykes' Pink Hat

Wednesday 10th March

Before the show my best friend who's prompting informed me that, during Reviewing the Situation, the techies and backstage crew do a 'Reviewing Dance'. XD Head bobbing and all sorts. Made me laugh. ^^

Tonight's audience was once again somewhat flat; they seemed unsure when to clap although when they did clap they clapped well, if you know what I mean. All my brother's pals were in the back row; they all stood up when he exited at the end of the show and cheered him, which was great. XD

My Maths teacher was also in the audience and he said afterwards that, as plays aren't really his thing, he'd only come to see me and some of his other students act and try to comprehend why it took up so much time we were unable to get much homework done. =P

My soliloquy got another clap afterwards, which of course made me very happy. ^^

During intermission backstage I happened to see Bill Sykes wearing one of the rose seller's pink bonnets…

Bill and Dodger also got into some random mock fight over something, with Fagin trying to keep the peace…I've used the line 'No violence!' so many times on and off stage…it works in so many situations that seem to crop up. XD

Once again the audience clapped along with me in 'Reviewing'; they'd also done so with Consider Yourself which made me feel so proud of my little bro. ^^

Backstage before the show (sorry, these reports are in no order at all…) the workhouse children had taken to attempting to pickpocket me (either that or hugging me then picking my pocket while I was hugging them…) When I caught them they'd all look at me with wide eyes, clasp their hands together and sing "You've got to pick a pocket or two!" in their cutesy little voices. XD

After the show my Czech friend, who had never seen a show in English before, approached me and pronounced my portrayal as 'Perfect!' which brought a tear to my eye.

Also during autographs, while I was once again distracted, my good friend in the gang and Dodger pinched stuff out of my pockets! XD We never seemed to break character…at one point we were even singing Pick A Pocket and waving to the audience as they filed past us!

I was also included in pictures with audience members, Sykes, Brownlow, Dodger, Nancy etc Great fun, what with Dodger pulling stupid faces and Bill and I reprimanding him. XD

It was also commented by a couple of audience members as they passed that I was Fagin 'to a tee' and that I 'stole the show'. No pun intended. I think.


	43. Closing Night: We're All Quality

Thursday 11th March 2010 – Closing Night

Closing night was bittersweet; so exciting and exhilarating, yet so sad as well! D:

The director came over to me after I'd got all my makeup and beard on (my best friend had taken photos of 'The Stages Of Fagin' from the layer of foundation to the application of the beard…weirdest 'before and after' ever!) and gave me a huge hug. We were both teary eyed but she informed me curtly that we needed to pull ourselves together and focus for the final night. XD

The cast and crew had all composed a huge card, proclaiming 'We Want More!' which we all signed to give to the director after the show, along with a huge basket of goodies (Dodger and I had enclosed a bottle of gin, with a label which read 'Shut up and drink ye gin!' oddly enough).

In notes before the show we were informed that from the comments and e-mails our director had received about us we were all true professionals and very high class as high school actors; some audience members had closed their eyes and thought themselves at a professional show, unable to believe the lot of us are a bunch of school kids. XD Our musical director, who has played trumpet and other instruments in many professional shows, said he couldn't imagine a better group of people to work with than us. It was such a high compliment, the tears were welling again! It was such a great show, such an a amazing culmination of months of hard work and team effort to put the show on…It was such an honour to be a part of it, as my last production at this school before I go to Scotland next year to board. I think my amazing hair/beard/makeup lady summed the feeling up perfectly when she said:

"It's like saying goodbye to an old friend."

That's exactly how I feel. The show was such a fantastic experience, working with such brilliant and talented people and playing the role of a lifetime. My eternal gratitude goes out to my amazing director, musical director, makeup and hair ladies….everyone involved.

I've been left wanting more!

On that note, here are my show notes from the final, magical, wonderful, marvelous, fabulous, beautiful, truly glorious performance. 8D

It was definitely our best audience; they laughed, they clapped and I hear a couple of people cried at points! My parents were in the front row which made the experience all the better, my Dad had missed the Gala performance as his company had to have him stay abroad for longer to resolve and ongoing problem…long story short this was the first and last time he'd ever see the show, so it was very special for him and us in that regard.

My scene with Nancy and the cash got lots of laughs…I was giving out 'Free Fagin Hugs' backstage…my beard nearly fell off after 'Reviewing'…the first time ever in the whole run of shows!...during intermission my best friend scared off Brownlow, Sykes and I by wielding my stick…various characters attempted to ride the unicyclist's unicycle (we had an amazing unicyclist doing her stuff during Who Will Buy…genius!) and failing miserably…it was my best 'Reviewing' of all as the audience clapped along from verse one and I shook my Dad's hand…the workhouse children had taken to calling me Fagin Wagin, asking to wear my hat then promptly running off with it…

It was amazing. Truly amazing.

The close of the show was fantastic; as Dodger and I sprinted offstage to get in our places for the curtain call the audience were on their feet, clapping and cheering. The curtain call lasted waaay longer than usual as the clapping went on for so long; lots of people in the audience were literally screaming "MORE! GIVE US MORE! WE WANT MORE!"

Our director made a speech and gave all the crew and backstage workers chocolates; she also mentioned a lot of the cast by name for special reasons. I will never forget what she said about my brother and I…

"I hit the jackpot at auditions with the Scott children…not just one but two of them! One who's so enthusiastic and energetic you sometimes can't get him to stop and the other who, as a sixteen year old girl, has the ability to transform herself into a sixty year old man and carry it off with aplomb. Who'd have ever thought Fagin could be played by a sixteen year old girl? I'm talking of course about our Fagin and our Dodger."

I teared up again and risked ruining my makeup. XD

Autograph time meant LOTS of pictures, my Dad videoing everything, all the cast singing various songs to the audience as they trooped out and adding in random dance moves…

At the cast party our director was presented with her gifts; she made a small speech but couldn't continue as she was so choked up. Dodger placed his top hat on her head. XD Afterwards she came up to me, gave me another huge hug and informed me in an undertone that 'The coat is yours'. This prompted me to a random squeaky happy dance thing…she said from the moment I'd tried it on she knew she wouldn't have the school keep it; it was her design, her creation and my Fagin coat so she wasn't going to just leave it in the school's costume cupboard until next year. XD It'll go nicely with my Frenchy skirt and Pink Ladies jacket from last year…methinks I'll build up a souvenir costume collection… -plot-

After most of the people had left my acting coach was still there, she introduced me to her two sons and prompted the younger one to try picking my pocket! XD He seemed hesitant but the pair of us encouraged him and he eventually did…it was incredibly obvious but I gave him a hug and praised him for his work. =P My acting coach found this exchange hilarious, and as well she might.

Funnily enough the majority of the cast had changed back into normal clothes before the party but since all the costume was mine, shirt, trousers, boots, gloves, hat, beard and now coat, I saw no point in changing till I got home. XD Even then I didn't want to take the costume off, wipe off the makeup, and admit to myself that the show was over.

The next day however I was still getting comments from my peers at school; a lad in my Maths class informed me the best part of the show was me and Nancy and my Life Skills teacher informed me with a grin that I was an 'absolute rockstar'. XD Made my day.

I've said it before and I'll say it again; this show has truly been the experience of a lifetime. I've made new friends and grown closer to old ones, worked hard as part of team, learnt how to sing like a man, had my pockets picked, worn a fake beard, danced down the corridor, used a clip on microphone and accidentally left it on backstage, started a mock fight with another 'old man', seen a friend threatened by a teacher, been told I'm a scary, creepy old guy, laughed, smiled, hugged, cried and, most of all, had fun.

I hope with all my heart I'll be able to be a part of this show again in the future; even if I am I know I'll never forget this experience, this show.

And so I've come to the end of my show diary, the end of my 'Oliver!' experience. But I know I'll 'Be Back Soon' to break more legs, with another opening, another show. The memories of this one will endure forever.

Cat

A.K.A

ScroogeMcDuck

Who played Fagin from 6th – 11th March 2010


End file.
